


С Днем Рождения

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Юлиан не собирался праздновать свой девятнадцатый день рождения, но он все равно стал особенным.





	С Днем Рождения

Свой девятнадцатый день рождения Юлиан не стал праздновать. Слишком уж напряженная была обстановка: над Изерлоном витала тень надвигающейся войны, новости с Хайнессена тоже не радовали. В этих обстоятельствах глупо было бы устраивать вечеринку, считал Юлиан. Но не все думали так же.

— Хотел зажать свой день рождения, а?

С такими словами в его каюту вошел Дасти с бутылкой наперевес, а следом за ним — Поплан и Шенкопф. Посиделки получились исключительно мужскими, выпили они немного да и сидели недолго. Все поздравили Юлиана, пожелали успехов, в том числе и на любовном фронте, и быстро ушли. Задержался только Шенкопф.

Он задумчиво вертел в руке пустой бокал и молчал. Юлиан прокашлялся, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, но Шенкопф заговорил сам.

— В твоем возрасте я уже был отцом, хоть и не знал об этом, — он мрачно усмехнулся. — Ты же так до сих пор и не был с женщиной, а, Юлиан?

— Нет, — покачал головой Юлиан.

Это не было тайной, да и соревноваться на этом поле с Шенкопфом он все равно не собирался.

— А с мужчиной? — вдруг спросил тот, пристально глядя на Юлиана.

Вот теперь Юлиан смутился, щеки немедленно начали гореть.

— Нет, — он яростно помотал головой, словно отрицая даже саму возможность подобного.

— А хотел бы? — спокойно уточнил Шенкопф.

Он встал, подошел ближе и заставил Юлиана поднять голову, подцепив указательным пальцем подбородок. Отвечать, глядя ему в глаза, было невероятно сложно, наверное поэтому Юлиан честно признался:

— Не знаю. Может быть.

— С этим я мог бы тебе помочь, — негромко произнес Шенкопф, поглаживая его щеку. — Преподать, так сказать, урок.

Голос у него был низкий, хриплый, пробирающий, у Юлиана мурашки побежали по телу от того, как прозвучали эти слова. Дальше краснеть наверняка было уже некуда, Юлиан окончательно смутился, все выпитое резко ударило ему в голову. Он облизнул губы, приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать — и не успел. Шенкопф наклонился и поцеловал его, сразу глубоко и властно, лишая воли к сопротивлению.

У Юлиана пол ушел из-под ног. Он никогда еще ни с кем не целовался, даже просто в губы, и новые ощущения моментально захлестнули его с головой.

— Так что, — уточнил Шенкопф, отстраняясь и давая Юлиану возможность вдохнуть, — ты согласен?

— Да, — ответил Юлиан, толком не понимая, на что соглашается, и сам потянулся к его губам.

Шенкопф целовал его медленно и вдумчиво, никуда не торопясь. Юлиан почти и не заметил, как они дошли до кровати, сели на нее, как рубашка на нем оказалась расстегнутой. Горячие ладони Шенкопфа гладили его кожу, и Юлиану хотелось попросить его остановиться, дать передохнуть — он еще не смог как следует распробовать поцелуи, а к ним добавили новые ощущения. Но он не успел. Шенкопф спустился вниз, целуя его шею, сдвинул в сторону мешающую ткань рубашки и лизнул сосок. Юлиан вскрикнул, рефлекторно вцепился ему в волосы, не то останавливая, не то требуя продолжения — он и сам не знал, чего ему хотелось больше. Шенкопф, впрочем, не обратил на это внимания. Он дразнил языком моментально напрягшийся сосок, и Юлиану оставалось только тихо постанывать, принимая ласку. Вдоволь наигравшись с одним соском, Шенкопф перешел ко второму — и все повторилось. Совершенно оглушенный, дрожащий от возбуждения Юлиан безропотно позволил уложить себя на спину, снять не только рубашку, но и штаны. Его напряженный член прижимался к животу, пачкая кожу смазкой.

Шенкопф отстранился, казалось, всего на мгновение, а потом вернулся уже полностью обнаженный. Юлиан привстал, опираясь на локти, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть. Тело у Шенкопфа было идеальным — мощное, с четко прорисованными мышцами, крупным темным членом, обрамленным темными завитками.

— Можно? — спросил Юлиан, когда Шенкопф подошел ближе, и, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, осторожно прикоснулся к его члену, провел пальцами вдоль выступающей на стволе вены, обхватил ладонью. — Такой большой...

Юлиану особо не с чем было сравнивать, но его собственный член точно был меньше, и он испытал нечто вроде зависти вперемешку с восхищением.

Шенкопф польщенно усмехнулся, а потом положил руку поверх руки Юлиана.

— Можно ласкать друг друга так, — сказал он, делая несколько движений. Голос у него был ровный, словно он учил Юлиана стрелять, а не спать с мужчиной. — Или ртом. Или...

Он замолчал, и Юлиан осторожно переспросил:

— Или?

— Потом, — отмахнулся Шенкопф.

Свободной рукой он притянул голову Юлиана к своему паху, и тот попытался пропустить член в рот. Вышло не очень, кажется, он задел его зубами — Шенкопф зашипел, но ничего не сказал. Отстранившись на мгновение, Юлиан вернулся и попробовал иначе. Облизнул на пробу яркую головку, а потом обхватил ее губами. Так вышло лучше, и вскоре Юлиан даже попробовал сосать, но Шенкопф довольно быстро остановил его.

— Не торопись.

Он поводил членом по приоткрытым губам Юлиана, тяжело выдохнул и приказал:

— Высунь язык.

Юлиан повиновался, и Шенкопф несколько раз похлопал членом по его языку, легко толкнулся внутрь, а потом со стоном отстранился.

— Ложись, перейдем к следующему.

Юлиан лег, развел ноги, как показал Шенкопф, и попытался расслабиться и пропустить внутрь его пальцы. С первого раза тоже не получилось, но когда Шенкопф вобрал в рот его член, дело пошло лучше. Юлиан почти не чувствовал, как ввинчиваются в его задницу пальцы, растягивая и разминая, полностью сосредоточившись на том, как горячо, влажно и тесно было его члену.

— Я сейчас!.. — предупреждающе вскрикнул он, но кончил, не успев даже закончить фразу.

Шенкопф начисто вылизал его член, вынул пальцы и лег рядом.

— Сможешь кончить еще раз? — спросил он, поглаживая сосок Юлиана.

— Думаю, да.

Возбуждение не стало меньше, Юлиан хотел еще, всего и сразу.

— Хорошо, — мурлыкнул Шенкопф и поцеловал его.

Этот поцелуй был другим на вкус, не таким, как предыдущие, и с некоторым стыдом Юлиан понял, что это из-за его спермы.

Не прерываясь, Шенкопф положил его руку себе на член, и Юлиан начал ласкать его, с каждым мгновением все увереннее. Он бы хотел довести Шенкопфа до оргазма вот так, только ладонью, чтобы тот застонал ему в рот, но не вышло. Шенкопф отстранился, взял флакон со смазкой, а потом навис сверху.

— Готов?

Юлиан не очень понял, к чему именно, но кивнул, и в следующее мгновение член Шенкопфа ткнулся ему между ног, скользнул внутрь, растягивая и распирая.

Юлиан часто задышал, пытаясь привыкнуть к этому ощущению. Оно было очень странным и непривычным, хотелось напрячь мышцы и вытолкнуть мешающий предмет. Видимо, он так и сделал.

— Тише, тише, — пробормотал Шенкопф, слегка толкаясь внутрь, — расслабься.

Юлиан всхлипнул и попытался последовать его совету. С ужасом он осознал, что Шенкопф ввел только головку — и это лишь начало. И, когда Шенкопф вышел из него, чтобы добавить еще смазки, Юлиан был готов попросить его на этом и остановиться. Он не хотел заходить дальше, не хотел больше вообще ничего — возбуждение схлынуло, оставив только дискомфорт и неловкость. Он почти решился об этом сказать, но не успел: Шенкопф снова ввел внутрь член. Юлиан застонал и отвернулся. чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо. Так было не лучше. Чувство распирания стало совершенно невыносимым, Юлиан застонал, ощущая, как член продвигается все глубже, заполняя его тело. Наконец Шенкопф вошел почти полностью, остановился, давая мгновение передышки.

Юлиан лежал под ним, закрыв глаза и дрожа. Осознание происходящего было совершенно неуместным и несвоевременным. Но внутри него был член другого мужчины — и этого уже не изменить и не исправить. Что бы сказал адмирал Ян, узнав, что его воспитанник раздвинул ноги под Шенкопфом?

Додумать до конца эту мысль Юлиан не смог. Шенкопф наклонился ниже, заставил его повернуть голову и снова поцеловал, одновременно начав ласкать его полуопавший член. Не сразу, но постепенно от этих прикосновений Юлиан снова начал возбуждаться. Особенно когда Шенкопф начал ласкать языком его соски. И в какой-то момент оказалось, что член внутри больше не доставляет дискомфорт, наоборот, на него хочется насадиться сильнее. Юлиан застонал, двинул бедрами и услышал, как довольно хмыкнул Шенкопф. Он поддался не сразу, еще некоторое время он облизывал и посасывал соски Юлиана, и только когда тот начал хныкать и поскуливать от нетерпения, подхватил его под колени и начал толкаться внутрь, быстро и размашисто.

— Да, — стонал Юлиан с каждым движением, цепляясь за покрывало и сильнее разводя ноги.

Теперь член Шенкопфа задевал внутри него какую-то точку, и от этого все тело затапливало горячей волной. Юлан уже не просто стонал, он кричал, срывая горло, выгибался, подаваясь навстречу, и, когда возбуждение стало совершенно невыносимым, взмолился: «Пожалуйста!» — сам не понимая до конца, чего просит. И кончил, стоило лишь Шенкопфу коснуться его члена.

То, что Шенкопф кончил одновременно с ним — в него, — Юлиан тоже понял не сразу. Только когда достаточно отдышался и пришел в себя после собственного оргазма. Шенкопф лежал рядом, подпирая локтем голову, и смотрел со своей обычной усмешкой.

— Понравилось? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Юлиан после недолгого раздумья: кроме единственного момента неловкости, все остальное было просто замечательно.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Шенкопф.

Он встал и начал одеваться. Юлиан наблюдал за ним, размышляя, что он теперь должен сказать.

— С днем рождения, Юлиан, — попрощался Шенкопф, уже собираясь выходить, и только тогда Юлиан решился.

— Вице-адмирал Шенкопф, — сказал он очень серьезно, — я бы хотел взять у вас еще несколько уроков.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Шенкопф, козырнул и вышел, больше ничего не ответив.

Можно ли было это считать согласием, Юлиан не понял и мучился неизвестностью целых два дня, пока Шенкопф не пришел к нему поздно вечером и не заявил, что пришло время продолжить его обучение.

Второй урок понравился Юлиану даже больше, чем первый.

Но меньше, чем третий.


End file.
